Flaws
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: 'You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve. And I have always buried them, deep beneath the ground. Dig them up, lets finish what we started.' - Flaws mean nothing; not really.


**A/N: **Hello! Just a little something I came up with after listening to this song from Bastille. I love it so much I learnt to play it on guitar. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made.

* * *

'_There's a hole in my soul_

_I can't fill it I can't fill it_

_There's a hole in my soul_

_Can you fill it? Can you fill it?_

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_

_And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

_Dig them up; let's finish what we've started_

_Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned'_

_ - Flaws - Bastille._

* * *

**Flaws**

Cloud was secretive, impulsive, reckless and at times, self-hating. He kept most of his opinions to himself and thought too much. He tried too hard to fix things on his own, although Leon wasn't sure whether that was a fault or a virtue, and besides, it was probably a tad bit hypocritical of him anyways.

Cloud frowned too much. Cloud left windows open and never made the bed. And when Leon opened the cupboard to find the special bag of coffee he had bought just for himself, he nearly always found it half empty. Cloud could smell coffee nearly two miles away. Leon thought maybe it was a Mako thing.

Cloud was late, or he never showed up at all. And worst of all, Leon thought, he never apologised for it.

Cloud could be a defeatist, which never failed to make Leon mad. That martyred side to Cloud would drive him insane with pointless introspection and long nights of restless sleep.

But nights like this…

Nights like this, Leon forgot all of those things. Because Cloud was beneath him. And when Cloud was there, pale and beautiful, flinching and moaning because of what Leon was doing to him, Leon prayed that it would never end. The feel of Cloud's fingers in his hair, grasping and tugging as the older mouthed his way down a ridged stomach, sweating, panting, shivering through whatever tortures Leon was inflicting on him with his tongue.

Nights like this, Cloud forgot why he stayed away so long. There was nothing more thrilling, more dizzying than the feel of the older man above him, his weight reassuringly firm as it pressed him into the cushions – a good kind of suffocating. The darkness of the living room could never hide the contours of Leon's back, the way his shoulders rose up out of the dimness, his pale face, shadowed and coy; his silver eyes. His shaking hands, large, rough, but gentle and confident always found those places on Cloud's body that made him gasp, that made his own fingers clench into the flesh of Leon's hips just that little bit harder.

Cloud tried not to see the bad in anyone – tired _never_ to see the bad in Leon, even though they shared most of their failings. Leon, in all of his quiet, reserved and unfailing strength could never be as flawed as Cloud, even though they were.

Leon's hips, flush to Cloud, whose legs were tightly wrapped around the gunblader, began a slow rolling rhythm. Small ululations caused soft moans to tumble from kiss bruised lips, moistened breath falling against flushed cheeks, hot and damp.

Leon kissed the corner of Cloud's softly gasping mouth, his Griever chain tinkling and swinging lightly with the motions of their bodies between them. And here Leon rested his forehead against Cloud's, his arms braced either side of them like a shield, Cloud reached up and entwined his fingers with Leon's.

"Missed you." he breathed out into the space between lips.

Leon pulled back slightly, his eyes shining with lust and humour. "Don't be so late next time." And coupled with a poignant roll of his hips, which hit Cloud deep, and right where he needed him, Cloud let out a moan that was captured and swallowed by Leon's unforgiving mouth.

"Do you…ah… always have to be so smug?" Cloud could barely moan the words out and was only answered by an arrogant arch of Leon's fine eyebrow.

When Cloud came, it was to the savage rocking of the man above him, moaning his own release into his mouth as they kissed, hard. Hands grasping, muscles twitching and then a long drawn out silence before a gasping breath brought them back to themselves.

Leon sat up, his knee slipping from the side of the couch; he pulled his leather trousers - which he hadn't quite managed to get all the way off - back up on to his hips. He looked about them, Cloud's own trousers, boots and belts scattered about their living room.

Cloud sat up and shrugged out of his sleeveless knit jumper that he had gotten tangled up in in their fight to undress, right before Leon had shoved him backwards on to the sofa, hard. "You're so impatient" he observed; the barest hints of a smirk in his voice. "And messy."

Cloud ducked and missed the flying sock that was aimed at his head, laughing lightly, once.

"Complaining?" Leon asked him, still ever so slightly out of breath, sweat still sliding its way down his torso.

Cloud followed the drops, his mouth suddenly dry. He licked his lips, his eyes flashing with lust and embarrassment he shook his head softly.

"Never."


End file.
